Cheating and Loving
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: YoBling!Warrick sees something he shouldnt have and who is there to comfort him? Hmm...Compete, i think...Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n—I've decided to change my usual GSR fics and try some YoBling! I think Catherine and Warrick are meant for each other and now we wonder what will happen now that Tina is in the picture.

**Pairings: **C/W

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

It was the end of Warrick Brown's nightshift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and he was looking forward to going and seeing his new wife at the hospital where she worked. He just dropped his report of at his supervisor Gil Grissom's office and was on his way to the locker room.

"Hey Cath," he said walking into the locker room where she was touching up her make- up.

"Hey." She said still concentrating on her make- up.

"You don't need that stuff on your face Cat. You're beautiful as it is." He wasn't joking either. Catherine was a very stunning woman. Her ex-dancer body was still kept in very good shape and she dressed very well. Her strawberry blonde hair was getting quite long almost reaching her mid back and she had blue eyes that he could get lost if he looked in them too long.

"Ha, thanks I guess." She blushed. She had always been a friend to Warrick but then her feeling became a little stronger than friendship but she was too shy to say anything. Now it was too late. Warrick had surprised her when she caught him with a wedding band on his finger and asked what it was all about. He got married to some woman that he had been seeing for a few months. She was heartbroken and could deny it. She subliminally said it him in the layout room where she was examining evidence on the case that they were working. _The thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility it might come true. And when you lose that possibility…it just kind of sucks._ What else was she supposed to say? She had feelings for him and thought he did too but he really proved her wrong. Noticing her blush he continued to speak,

"Well, I'm off." He said.

"To see Tina?" She said a little too harshly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to pick her up from the hospital." He could tell she was hurt so he said goodbye and quickly left. He wondered why he was feeling sorry. It's not like he was secretly cheating on her or something. He was married…but to someone else. He had feelings for the blonde and he also knew she had feelings for him but nothing ever came of it. After Nick's abduction he began thinking that life was just too short. He asked the woman he had been seeing to marry him even though he didn't really know her. He still had feelings for Catherine but he thought Tina would make him get over her. But that never happened. He was reminded of his feelings every time he saw Catherine and thought to himself how life would be if Catherine were his. He knew it was wrong bit his feelings were something that could not be controlled.

Catherine sat on the bench in the locker room with hurt feelings. Warrick was not hers and she was going to have to learn that. Not hers not date, not hers to touch, and not hers to flirt with. She had slipped up a few times though because she sometimes forgot that he was married. She knew she should be happy for him but there would always be some part of her that could never let go of her feelings.

Warrick walked into the hospital trying to forget about Catherine. He walked up to a nurse on her floor and asked her where Tina might be. She directed him to the last curtained room in the hall. Behind it he could see shadows moving around and he thought it was Tina with a patient. He waited just outside until he heard giggles coming from behind the curtain. He slid the curtain across and was shocked at what he saw. Tina was fooling around with her ex- boyfriend while he was working.

This however did not completely surprise him. He knew her ex worked at the same hospital as she did and he was just hoping she wouldn't do anything. Even though he wasn't totally surprised he really was hurt.

"Tina." He said clearly and calmly without question.

"Oh my god! Honey it's not what you think. We…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses. I'll just leave." He turned to walk away but she followed.

"Warrick…" she began.

"Tina, just leave me alone. I...I...I need to be alone right now." He tried to walk away but he had one question left.

"Why Tina? I loved you. I took vows with you. Why did you do this to me?" His eyes were beginning to water but he would not let her see him cry.

"I don't know. I don't see you! I don't even know you!" Why was she getting upset? She was the one cheating.

"We got married to know each other. That what marriage is all about, loving and getting to know each other."

"Then maybe we shouldn't have gotten married!" She screamed.

Warrick took one long look at her and left. She didn't try to follow having realised what she had just said.

TBC… 

_Please review if you want me to continue! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Please review….I can't continue if no one likes my story…..lol. Here is chapter two. It might take a while for the next chapter….if you don't review….Enjoy!

Warrick reluctantly walked back into the lab to take on another shift. He hadn't bothered to go home and shower or sleep because he was so upset. He didn't want to go back home and be reminded of her, he just wanted to get away. No one had seen him yet so he went in the locker room to get his gun and I.D tag. Instead of leaving right after getting his things he just sat on the bench. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't ready to see her but he had to go home sometime. His eyes began to fill with water and he tried to calm himself but the tears would not cease. He would have forced himself to stop had he known Catherine was standing in he doorway contemplating whether to talk to him or not. She walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Warrick…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." He said hoarsely. "I'll leave."

"Don't leave." She said holding is shoulder encouraging him to sit back down.

"Cath, you don't have to see me like this."

"Yes I do. You can talk to me. What happened?" She asked, hand still wrapped around his shoulder.

"I went to the hospital to get Tina and I saw her with…with her ex." He was staring at the floor too ashamed to look at Catherine. She knew no words would really help so she rubbed his back until he became calmer. He felt awkward being with Catherine but none the less, he liked it. She always made him feel better but now he had mixed feelings for her being here. He wanted her here with him but he couldn't help but feel that seeing her was part of his bad marriage. He decided that if Tina wanted to be with her ex he would have to get over it and move on. His thoughts were interrupted when Catherine tilted her head to look into his green eyes. He melted in front of her and just pulled her into his chest.

"I'm such a bad person." He whispered.

"No, no you're not. You didn't do anything wrong. What she did was wrong and she shouldn't have done it. But do not blame yourself for her mistakes." She held his face so he could look at her. She was trying to be as comforting as she could without going overboard. Too late.

"Ohh, I see how it is…you can cheat on me but I can't cheat on you." Tina yelled standing in the doorway.

"You have no right to me mad at me! How long has this been going on?"

"Wait a minute…" Catherine said quickly, "There is nothing going on between us. He came back to the lab because _you _cheated on him. He needed a _friend_ to talk to."

"Yeah right. How dumb do think I am. You are such a…"

"Tina!" He called. "This is where I work. You can't come in here and start accusing of something I have never done. I have never cheated on you and I never would. You on the other hand, how could you do something like that?" Catherine was beginning to feel very awkward standing in the middle of them both.

"I'm going to leave now…" she said smoothly and headed for the door.

"No, you stay with your lover…I will leave." She spun around on her heels and marched out.

"Warrick, I am so sorry. I never meant to put you in that kind of situation. I should have never touch…"

Her sentence was cut off with Warrick's lips on hers. At first Catherine was responding to it fully but then she realised he was still married. She gently pushed him away by his shoulders.

"Warrick, you had a fight with your wife. You have to fix it, not make it worse." She said stiffly. She gave him a weak smile and walked out.

**TBC…….if you REVIEW…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- Okee dokee. This is chapter three guys. It's not the longest or the greatest but please bare with me. I'm trying to find time to write but I have exams soon. Yikes! Enjoy…don't forget to hit the square button at the bottom of the page (the review button if you really don't get it. )

Warrick stood in the locker room with a broken heart. Tina, his wife, has been cheating on him for he didn't even know how long and he put himself on deeper trouble when Tina saw Catherine with her hands on his face. He didn't want to admit it but when Catherine had touched him he felt so close to her. And when he kissed her and she kissed back he could feel that they had something that they couldn't have with anyone else. Every time he was with her she always made him feel good. His job made him sad a lot of the time and seeing her and talking to her made it easier to deal with. Why was he thinking about her? He had to fix his marriage first right? He knew couldn't leave Tina unless she wanted to end it. Everyone makes mistakes and now he had to go talk to his wife and try to forgive her. He left the lab to go home and talk to Tina.

"Tina?" Warrick said as he walked into their house. "Are you home?" No answer.

He walked down the hall and saw her lying on their king size bed. He knew she wasn't sleeping, just ignoring him.

"Tina, we have to talk."

"No."

"Why not? I didn't do anything wrong. You were the one fooling around, remember?"

"I…yes I know. I didn't mean to. You have to understand." She sat up and faced him with tear stained eyes. "He was just there…I don't know why it happened." She admitted. "It just did. What about you, huh? What the hell were you doing with Catherine?" She tried to change the blame from her to him.

"Catherine and I are friends. That's it." It seemed he was trying to convince himself more than he was Tina.

"She was trying to make me feel better because I was upset the my _wife_ was cheating on me. Do you know what that did to me Tina? It hurt me a lot."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered between his sentence.

"How do I know I can trust you after what you did? I'm not sure I can. You work in the same place that he does. How do I know it won't happen again? I don't even know how long it had been going on for." He was serious. He didn't want a dishonest wife. He really did love Tina but now he wasn't so sure how he felt.

"Please forgive me." She cried. "This was the first time I swear! I don't know what I was thinking. I am so sorry. I love you Warrick. Please give me another chance." She was practically begging for his forgiveness and he decided the best thing for their marriage was to forgive and forget. However, he would not forget what she did and he would not forget the kissed he shared with Catherine. After the kiss his feelings were even stronger and he didn't know how to handle them. He thought the best choice was to move on with his wife and work up the courage to talk to Catherine and maybe try and stop loving her. He had a wife and a marriage, not something he wanted to give up on, just yet.

TBC…

Oh la la…What's going to happen? Dum Dum Dum…lol. I really will try to update soon. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I love them and they keep me goin'! I really am sorry for the short chapters and the long updates but I don't have a lot of time. Really sorry and I'll work faster. Please enjoy and review chapter 4!

Catherine sat in the layout room looking over evidence of their new homicide. Although she was very thorough with collecting the evidence she continuously replayed the kiss she and Warrick had in the locker room. Never in her life has she felt so complete. Warrick was the kindest, gentlest man she had ever met. The few times that Lindsey would come to the lab Warrick would always take her to play games or go on the computer or just talk, about what she had no idea. He was great with her and Lindsey liked him too. She knew the feelings she had were not right. And she knew having a relationship with him was definitely out of the question so what could she do to get her mind off of him? A tall, handsome man with green eyes that were full of love standing in the doorway interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey," she spoke softly.

"Whacha up to?" He asked as professionally as he could.

"Just collecting samples of this carpet for trace. What are you doing?" She asked continuing his only professional conversation.

"I was going to pick something up from autopsy. Well actually, I think we need to talk…about what happened in the locker room yesterday." He of course knew that what he did was completely wrong but he couldn't deny the fact that he liked it. He thought that Catherine would never have feelings for him the way he has for her.

"Oh, that," she faked a laugh hoping he wouldn't continue for she had lost all capability to form words. What could she say to him? I loved it, didn't really seen appropriate.

"I think I need to apologise. I was way out of line and not thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." She rubbed his shoulder. "You just came to a bumpy place in your marriage. It happens to everyone…I should know…" she thought back to Eddie and his female 'co- workers'. She was no dummy but she didn't want to leave him after just having Lindsey. She just hoped it would pass.

"How are you guys doing now?" She asked hiding her true feelings. She didn't want Warrick to be unhappy or divorce his wife or anything. But she still couldn't forget or drop her feelings. She had to stop thinking about him though. She figured the only was she could be happy is if he was happy also. If he wanted to stay with Tina and he was happy with her then she should have no problem with it.

"Well, for now I guess we are. But to be honest Catherine I don't know if I can trust her." He felt comfortable confiding in her. They always shared a special bond and certain trust.

"I don't know what to say War. I mean I don't think I am in the proper position to give advice. Look how my marriage ended."

"That wasn't your fault though." He paused.

"Just give it time, honey…" Did she just say what she thought she said? She spun on her heels and dashed out.

**TBC…**

I know, I know…so much tension. But I can't help it. It's a compulsion. Review…


	5. Chapter 5

A/n-thanks again for the reviews guys! They rock! I am sorry to say that it might take a while to update….my exams are this week! but I really will try my best! Thanks.

Warrick drove home a little confused. He wasn't sure if Catherine calling him 'honey' was a sign of comfort or something a little more. After saying it though she did leave pretty quick. He thought now of everything else she had done. She always touched his shoulder or rubbed his back. Was she hinting at something? Did she want something to come of that? He thought back to their almost kiss last year. She blushed but didn't turn around. She stayed there in his arms and he held her there in his embrace. All of this was before Tina and now she never did it. He had finally figured it out. She has feelings for him as well. What was he going to do? It was too late. He was married. He had to stop thinking because he had come home.

Tina was home now having finished a long shift but she wasn't expecting him home yet. Maybe he could surprise her and take her to dinner and make everything back to normal. He opened the door and walked to their bedroom. The door was shut and from behind he could hear muffled voices. _Please not again. This is too much…maybe she is sleeping. _He hoped. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Tina when did you say Warrick was coming ho…ho…"

"What did you say babyOHMYGOD!" She walked out of the bathroom in the robe he thought she only

showed to him to answer her lover when she saw her husband standing in the doorway.

"Warrick…I…I…"

"No, you know what? Save it. I don't want to talk to you. This…us…it's over." He turned around when she caught him by the arm. "I think you're right. It is over. We shouldn't have gotten married."

"You should know it is all your fault. How can you be like that. I have never in my life met someone like you., so heartless and cold. Take you and your boyfriend and get out of my house." He yelled. He was beyond angry. He just grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

He got in his SUV and started driving. He just drove to the only place he felt safe and welcome. Now that he wasn't even welcome in his own home he went to seek refuge at another place. He would be taken care of there and loved.

He pulled into a long driveway leading to a beautifully decorated house. He sat in the car and tried to calm down before going out. Tears welled in his eyes as he wondered what he did wrong. He tried to be a good husband but she wouldn't accept him. She just played games with him and now he was done.

He got out of the car and walked to the door, tears still falling from his face. Someone answered after his first knock on the door.

"Are you busy?" He asked looking at the person who answered the door.

His answer was being pulled into the house by his hand.

TBC….Review…Review…..Review…


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- I am soooooo super sorry for the wait. My Internet router stopped working so I had to get a new one and on top of that had to finish my exams. Yikes, I hope some people are still reading this! I think this will be the last chapter so if you have any other ideas I'm willing to listen to them. It isn't the best ending but I just can't do ending so it is what it is. Enjoy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What happened? Are you alright?" A beautiful red haired woman asked pulling him into her house.

"I'm sorry did I come at a bad time? I'll leave." Warrick didn't know why he went to Catherine's house but he wanted to see her.

"Please don't! I want to talk. You can trust me Warrick. I'm your…friend." She hesitated. She was his friend but she still loved him.

"Catherine…I…she did it again!" He cried and turned his back to her. She knew he needed space but she wanted to help she put her arms on his shoulders and gently pushed him on the couch so he was facing her. She looked into his green eyes that were full of hurting tears. Her hands were still on his shoulders and they began to slide down his arms. She knew she should stop so she clasped her hands together in front of her and said,

"Warrick, you don't know how sorry I am. I would have never wished this to happen to you. I am truly very sorry. Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"Catherine, just being here means more than you know." He took her hands in his and locked eyes. "She said it was over. She's going to leave me…and I feel like a bad person because…"

"You don't have to feel bad honey. You didn't do anything wrong. She was the one that cheated. Twice even. None of this was your fault. She…" she interrupted.

"Please let me finish." He put one finger over her lips. She felt shivers running up her back.

"I feel like a bad person because I don't really feel anything. I feel like I've been living a lie. Like I have been using her to replace…" he paused and looked away.

"You can tell me. I'm right here for you."

"I feel like I have been using her to replace…you." He didn't look at her, just stood and walked to the window.

Catherine was stunned. He just admitted he loves her. He really does love her. She was so happy Tina was out of the picture and that he loved her but she felt horrible as well. Yes he _does_ love Catherine but his wife, his supposed to be love of his life was cheating on him. How could he learn to trust anyone now? Tina had ripped out his heart and abused his trust. She took a few steps towards him but stopped. She hoped the silence would be broken.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She wondered why he was sorry. It was her fault. She was still flirting with him when he was married. She was still in love and showing it. That's why he couldn't love Tina, because Catherine, she, was acting like a tease. She felt horrible now knowing it was all her fault.

"For what? You didn't do anything." She gave up. She sounded so quiet and calm when all she wanted was him. How was this going to work now? His heart was broken because of her. _He _was broken and Catherine wanted to be there and fix him. Be with him all through it, if he would let her now. He didn't say anything.

"This was really my fault." Catherine began to cry.

"I ruined your life. All this is my fault. I knew you were married and still loved you. I still flirted with you. I was such a god- dammed tease. I pulled you away from Tina." She was crying like no tomorrow. And sprung off the couch and waked away putting her back to him.

Warrick was mad. Mad that Catherine had to blame herself for his problems. Mad that he had to watch a beautiful woman stand alone trying to cover up the tears. It was too much for him to hurt someone else. He was not going to let it happen. He quickly jumped up and sped to her side. He took his strong arms and pulled her little figure into his chest. She stiffened up for a while but she sunk into him when he caressed her back. She shook her head in his chest crying,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry!"

He tilted her head up to face his only inches apart and looked into her puffy eyes.

"Catherine, listen to me and listen hard. Anything that happened or happens between Tina and I is _not_ your fault. It was my choice to marry her and her choice to cheat on me. Just because I still love you does not make any of this your fault." They stared at each other for a long while and Catherine managed to calm down a little. She still had one burning question left and she didn't know how to ask it.

"What's going to happen now Warr?" She got no answer so she tried again. "Warrick, what's going to happen now? I mean all of this, well, it's a lot and I can understand if you don't want to…"

"Oh shut up." He cut her off by brining her lips into contact with his. He pushed her against the wall and pushed his body against hers. Catherine sucked in a breath to refrain from crying again. He did still love her. Their lips separated after a long while but the distance between them stayed the same. Catherine could feel Warrick's hot breath on her and he felt the same. They stayed close to each other and never broke eye contact.

"You are so beautiful. I love you." Warrick whispered against her lips.

"I lo…" once again she was cut off by his lips on her again. He didn't need her to say anything to him. He loved her and he knew she loved him and that's all he needed.

TBC….? I think I should leave it. What do you guys think? Only one way to tell me. SUBMIT REVIEW


End file.
